wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental
Were you looking for Schools of Magic as elemental types? ---- The Elementals are/were the minions of the Old Gods, commanded by 4 Elemental Lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. When the Old Gods were defeated and imprisoned by the Titans, the Titans banished all elementals to the Elemental Plane. Over the centuries, they have been finding ways to return to Azeroth, and now run rampant in many areas, though it's usually only the weakest of their ranks that are able to slip through the "cracks". Ragnaros was summoned into the material plane by the Dark Iron Dwarves centuries ago, and now resides in the Molten Core, though he is but a shadow of his true self there. When he was first summoned into Azeroth by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, the Dwarf was killed by the unmitigated fiery powers that he had unleashed. Air, earth, fire, and water elementals exist in the primitive places of Azeroth, enjoying those sites where their elements can shine through. These creatures are powerful - and make for even more powerful allies and servants. Therefore, necromancers, and wizards hunt them for their magic and their abilities. Most elementals will kill mortal creations on sight, either to defend their territories or out of pure spite and amusement. Very few elementals are peaceful in any way. Some intelligent creatures of Azeroth have found ways to summon elementals and bind them to their will. Human mages are fond of summoning Water Elementals for their brute force and imposing size. The 4 lieutenants, seemingly no longer under the Old Gods' control, are finding new ways to wage war against each other, and it's possible that one or more of their factions are working for the good of Azeroth. Though they fight each other, they still maintain an Abyssal High Council. The elementals seem to have a complex royal power hierarchy. The most powerful elemental beings have titles such as Baron, Lord, and Duke. The closest, most powerful offspring of the Elemental Lieutenants are even known as Princes and Princesses. The elementals are potent and volatile beings of pure elemental energies. Elementals were the beings that once served the Old Gods when they ruled Azeroth. After the fell of the Old Gods, the elementals were banished into the Elemental Plane. They are often used by mages, and other powerful beings as servants and guards. In order to exist on the physical plane, they must be bound by specially enchanted bracers that keeps them under control and intact. If the magic of the bracers is disrupted, usually by prolonged physical or magical attack, they immediately dissipate. There are four types of elementals, each corresponding to the basic elements of the world: earth, fire, wind and water. Each elemental tends to be immune to damage from their element type. Fire elementals for instance, are immune to fire damage. All but the most powerful elementals are mindless beings, who carry out tasks at the whim of their masters. Recently however, more and more elementals have begun appearing on Azeroth, serving an as yet unidentified purpose. Overview * Chaotic manifestations of the elements. * Cannot be skinned. * Frequently leaves nothing but their bracers behind when killed. * Enchanters can enchant weapons with Elemental Slaying, which gives the player bonus attack power against Elementals, and also causes their weapon to glow red. * Some can be Banished by Warlocks Types A list of elemental types: * Fire Elementals * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Water Elementals * Elemental Conglomerates * Revenants * Bog Beasts * Bane Clouds * Entropic Beast * Treants * Ancients * Golems * Magma Elementals * Ice Elementals * Lashers Air Elemental Elemental creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. *See Also; Air Elemental Earth Elemental Elemental creatures made of the rock, and energy of the earth itself. *See Also; Earth Elemental Fire Elemental Elemental creatures made of fire elements. *See Also; Fire Elemental Water Elemental Elemental creatures made of water and various other liquids. Some water elementals have become corrupted, appearing green instead of blue. *See Also; :*Water Elemental :*Summon Water Elemental Elemental Conglomerates Elemental Congolerates are elementals that share two or more aspects of the basic elemental types. *See Also Elemental Conglomerate Revenants Revenants are minor elemental creatures who once served as foot soldiers for the malefic Old Gods when the world was young. *See Also; Revenant Mana Surge ("burning elementals crafted of pure mana") thumb|A mana fiend Mana-surges are a magic-based elementals which are a type of air elementals ; They exist in Azeroth as physical manifestations of pure arcane magic, or even of mana energy itself. Most are found in Dire Maul. *Magic elemental or mana elemental is a fan description of this class of creature, the closest equivalent discription has been "burning elementals crafted of pure mana" according to one source.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/raiddungeons/ahnqiraj/moam.html *Some share more of a relation with oozes than elementals, having a rubbery consistency. *Magic elementals commonly do arcane damage. *In the Monster Guide, 2007, these creatures are classified as mana surges. They are also confirmed to be elemental in nature. Bane Clouds These corrupting elementals were first encountered as creations of the Scourge. Roiling forth under cover of Darkness, their deadly vapors are part of the process that creates acid shamblers. While rare, they are rumored to lair in old wells and ruins waiting for new victims. Bog Beasts Bog Beasts are Elementals that looks like swamp monsters. You can find Bog Beasts in Teldrassil (Timberlings), Wetlands (Fen Dwellers and Fen Creepers), Tanaris (Thistleshrubs), Swamp of Sorrows (Swampwalkers, Mire Lords and Tangled Horrors), Un'goro Crater (Tar beasts) and Zangarmarsh. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of large plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. *In Monster Guide, 2007, most types are classified as plants, others such as the tar beasts, are classified as being elementals in nature. Treants Treants are Ancients who can be fought in the game. You can find Tree Ancients in Felwood (Irontrees), Ashenvale (Withered Ancients and Crazed Ancients) and Stonetalon Mountains (Blackened Ancients and Charred Ancients). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of medium-sized plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Golems Golems are elementals who can look like Mechanicals. They can be found many places, mostly around Dark Iron Lairs. You can find them in Darkshore (Cracked Golems),the Badlands (Siege Golems, War Golems and Stone Golems) and in the Searing Gorge (Heavy War Golems). *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of construct, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Ancients Ancients are huge elemental creatures, relatives of the treants and other plant elemental creatures. Often affiliated with night elves, these gigantic treefolk occasionally fall sway to demonic corruption and become twisted, hateful versions of their former selves. Ivus the forestlord is also a ancient who is found in Alterac Valley. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of huge to gargantuan plant, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Obsidian Destroyers The Obsidian Destroyers are huge creatures made out of stone to serve the Qiraji. *Note that in lore these are not elementals at all, but a type of large magical beast, application of elemental ingame is for game mechanics. Primodial Aspects thumb|Murmur, the Primodial aspect of sound, in his lair. The Primordial Aspects are probally a group of elementals that instead on focusing on the things like fire and air, focus on unique aspects of nature like the night and poison. The only one in game is Murmur, the essence of sound. *Note that they may not be elementals but in fact elemental-like beings. Murmur is listed as a elemental for game mechanics. *'See Also:' Elemental Invasions, Elemental Plane Category:Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Creature Types